Troy and Abed
Troy and Abed are best friends whose bromance has been prominently featured on the show. The other members of the study group are both amused and disturbed at how close the two are. Their many misadventures at Greendale inevitably drag their friends (and the entire school a few times as well) into the hijinks. Because Abed is unable to adequately express emotion, and Troy is overly emotional, this has lead to a few conflicts between them. They soon make up, however, as they understand they are better together than apart. Troy is played by Donald Glover, and Abed is played by Danny Pudi. Pairing history Season One Abed invites Troy along with other classmates from Spanish 101 to Jeff's study group. Even though Troy finds him odd at first, they start hanging out more and are often partnered up on school activities together. They form a friendship that only gets stronger throughout the year until it blossoms into a full blown bromance. The relationship prompted Annie to get over her crush on Troy noting that there was no way she'd be able to compete with Abed for his affections. Troy even states that he considers Abed his "other half". At the end of the year, Troy asks Abed if he can move in with him but is hurt when Abed refuses. Taking Abed's advice, he moves in with Pierce instead after realizing they spend too much time together as it is and living together could ruin their friendship. Throughout the season they appeared in most of the show's end tags. SP Troy snaps.png ACL troy is unsure about what to make of abed's behaviour.png ACL Getting sloppy.png Season Two The sophomore year at Greendale sees the pair officially declaring their love for each other after facing a zombie apocalypse on campus, building their first blanket fort on campus, competing for the affections of the school librarian, and teaming up to rally the Greendale students against the evil invaders from City College. Significant episodes: 2X2 Troy and Abed These are not the driods you are looking for.png Troy as Ripley and Abed as the Alien.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png Season Three Troy and Abed finally move in together and eventually ask Annie to join them as well. Their friendship is tested when they have a falling out that ends up nearly tearing Greendale's campus apart and after Troy is forced to join the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School. Significant episodes: The Dreamatorium.png Troy and Abed pull an all nighter in The Dreamatorium.png DEOID The Dean in the middle.png DEOID main image.png DEOID Abed holds back his army.png DEOID Troy holds back his army.png File:Screen_Shot_2012-06-11_at_10.31.01_AM.png Development Originally, Abed and Troy were meant to be best friends with other members of the study group. Abed and Jeff were modeled somewhat after the dynamic shared by Van Wilder and Taj. Troy and Pierce were supposed to be paired off as a Beavis and Butthead type duo. In the Season One DVD commentaries, Dan Harmon mentions seeing Danny Pudi and Donald Glover hamming it up together during press interviews for the show. After he witnessed them perform a spontaneous rap, he decided to partner them onscreen. They have since become a popular pairing on the show and have been featured in most of the episode end tags. Category:Pairings Category:Community Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Community fandom Category:Troy Barnes Category:Abed Nadir